Shin Youngwoo
Father Mother Irene Lord Steim |character = Grid |alias = |class = WarriorChapter 365 Pagma's Descendant |secondary = Legendary Great Magician Duke of Wisdom |third = Magic Swordsman of the Epics |status = |position = King of Overgeared Kingdom Leader of Overgeared Guild |guild = Overgeared Guild |former_guild = Tzedakah Guild |affiliations = |affiliations1 = Overgeared Kingdom Five Miracle Players |former_affiliations = Eternal Kingdom |titles = One who Became a Legend First Unique Item Maker Knight Slayer Apostle of Justice Only Legendary Item Maker Man who has Touched Hell Kingdom's Hero First Duke Secret Hero Yatan's Servants' Slaughterer First Father Glimpsed the Myths Death in One Shot Person who has Reached the Absolute Truth of Battle Gear Uncommonly Lucky Person Vampire Slaughter King Qualification of a Blood King Pangea's New Star Pangea's Duke of Virtue Watched by the Gods Confront 100,000 Enemies Savior of the World First King Hero King Blood King Candidate One who Made the Elves Surprised Light Elemental (Advanced) Contractor Dipped your Feet into the World of the Gods Great Swordsman Different Species' King Legend of the Canyon First Step in Revenge Pioneer Protagonist of Two Eras |skills = |class_skills = Blacksmith's Affection Blacksmith's Appraisal Blacksmith's Craftsmanship Blacksmith's Disassembly Blacksmith's Patience Blacksmith's Rage Blacksmith's Repair Divinity - Blacksmithing Version Eyes of Pagma-Baal's Contractor Version Genuine - Legendary Blacksmith's Craftsmanship Skill Legendary Blacksmith's Appraisal Legendary Blacksmith's Creation Legendary Blacksmith's Blessing Legendary Blacksmith's Breath Legendary Blacksmith's Disassembly Legendary Blacksmith's Discernment Legendary Blacksmith's Eye Legendary Blacksmith's Patience Legendary Blacksmith's Reconstruction Legendary Blacksmith's Repair Legendary Minerals Strengthening Item Understanding Item Combination Item Transformation Item Upgrade Granting an Ego Mineral Creation Drop Flower Kill Link Pinnacle Restraint Revolve Transcend Wave Flower Revolve Transcended Link Flower Linked Kill Flower Pinnacle Pinnacle Kill Transcended Linked Kill Pinnacle Magic Contemplation Tailoring Technique Underwear Production Method |other_skills = Magic Missile (Enhanced) Magic Detection (Enhanced) Alarm (Enhanced) 100,000 Army Blockade Sword (Degraded) 100,000 Army Massacre Sword (Degraded) 200,000 Army Crushing Sword (Degraded) Spear Shot Weapons Mastery Bow Mastery Continuous Stab Magic Mastery Cooperative Skill Rune of Darkness God's Command Castration Eye Skin of Transcendence |former_skills = Pagma's Swordsmanship Minerals Strengthening Sword MasteryChapter 365 Beginner Armor Mastery Charge Full Swing |equipment = |equipment1 = Mamon's Greatsword Mengel's Plate Armor Failure Braham's Boots Belial's Staff Valhalla of Infinite Affection Perfect Divine Shield Hooded Zip-Up Three Layers Grid's Greatsword Grid's Boots Doppelganger's Greatsword Motley Flail Doran's Ring Holy Light Armor Holy Light Crown Holy Light Gloves Guardian's Necklace Guardian's Bracelet Slaughterer's Eye Patch Slaughterer's Mask Iyarugt Malacus' Cloak Dark Bus' Earrings Elfin Stone's Ring Tiramet's Belt Latina's Necklace Ring of Absurdity Sword Ghost Lightning Sword Born from Enlightenment and Strong Desires Alex's Quick Gloves (Produced by Pagma) Kruger's Scissors and Knife Kruger's Measuring Tape Kruger's Needle Mysterious Cloth King's Sword Ruler's Cloak Lantier's Cloak World Crushing Sword of the Noble White Tiger Blade Aiming at the Gods Arube's Ring Star Sword Ideal Dagger |former_equipment = Dainsleif (Reproduction) Frostlight Orc Chief's Helmet Best GauntletsChapter 119 | In Chapter 126, Grid's armor was destroyed Khan's Masterpiece Unknown MarkChapter 543 | The Unknown Mark was the Mark of Evolution. Blunt GreatswordChapter 365 Old Skull Helmet Old Orc Armor Old Goblin Shoes |mention = |unnamed = |novel = Chapter 1 }} Shin Youngwoo is the name of the main character in real life. His in-game name is Grid. Introduction Shin Youngwoo, an unlucky loser in life, enters into debt to buy the gaming capsule needed to play the game Satisfy. He experiences a hard life and is forced into manual labor jobs to pay off the enormous debt but he still plays the game despite not being good at it. His in-game character called Grid found unusual luck in a legendary class change item, Pagma's Rare Book, during an S-class quest, but hidden beneath that luck was his level dropping to -1 due to the legendary class change and the failure of an SS rank quest by dying. He struggles to survive and make money in the world of Satisfy as the first negative leveled legendary class player. Through effort and hard work he slowly rises from the bottom of the barrel to the top. He gains new comrades (player and NPC alike) with his charm, items, and dignity stat. He also creates the ultimate items for himself and fights as Pagma's Descendant, a Legendary Blacksmith and Legendary Swordsman. Appearance At the beginning of the story Shin Youngwoo is described as "ugly" because of his negative attitude and unhealthy habits like regularly eating unhealthy foods (instant ramen) and spending his whole day in the game without breaks (no baths, no exercise). His personality and habits also give off a repulsive feeling that scares people away. He does not care what he wears and sometimes doesn't even change from what he wears inside the house. In the later chapters he improves his way of living and starts to exercise regularly, resulting in a fit body that resembles an athlete and shoulders that resemble a professional swimmer. He also develops more pride in himself and together with his striking black eyes and manly features, it is discovered that he was not ugly at all. However he also can't be said to be handsome. He is only ordinary looking. He also learns to take care of his outer appearance like wearing more decent clothes. When assimilating with Braham, Grid gains white hair and ruby colored eyes. He has a sharp jawline and his face is a mixture of his manly features and Braham's beautiful features. He is stated to be very handsome in this mode and gains fangirls around the world. He was first even misunderstood as having plastic surgery by reporters. Personality Shin Youngwoo lives and dies for money. This personality comes mainly from him having an insane debt and also living life insanely cheaply (e.g. his father distributes a chicken over three meals). In the future, he mellows down in this trait after paying of his debts and earning money but some part of it still remains (e.g. he worries about wasting Enchantment stones and investing in his kingdom using his money). Besides that, he cares deeply about his sister and parents. He also doesn't discriminate against the NPCs of Satisfy and treats them as if they were real humans, even forming a familial and friendly relationship with some of them (e.g. Khan). This makes him loved and adored by NPCs, quickly forming ties and respect with them. Shin Youngwoo has a somewhat wicked personality. He won't save a village from destruction but if there's a benefit involved or if his belongings and his people are affected he will act accordingly. Most of the time even though he is acting out of his own benefit, others misunderstand and think he is benevolent and hero. It is only after watching Grid more closely that they eventually realize his true nature. He is also very hard-working and dedicated. Whenever Shin Youngwoo makes an item it has to be the best of the best and he does this for days on end without breaks. However, he also has a "realistic" sight on things. He doesn't do something he deems impossible, rejecting quests that he believes are much too hard for him. Pagma's Descendant Grid (Shin Youngwoo) found the legendary "Pagma's Rare Book" '''in '''the Northern End Cave. After he opened the book he became Pagma's Descendant. Pagma was a legendary blacksmith who was also known for his brilliant swordsmanship skills. As Pagma's Descendant, it is his job to know all about Pagma's legacy. He obtains class quests that involves finding and obtaining more information on Pagma's life. He obtains skills related to Blacksmithing and Swordsmaenship due to the class quests and also obtains the class-exclusive item of pavranium. After becoming Pagma's Descendant, all the basic blacksmith skills are unlocked and instantly mastered. Following those basic blacksmith skills are the legendary blacksmith skills which he all obtains but all start at level 1. He gains skills like Item Combination, Item Transformation, Item Upgrade, and Granting an Ego. He also gains the indestructible class exclusive material, pavranium, through a class quest and eventually crafts it into the four "God Hands". After finishing a class quest he is able to learn Pagma's Swordsmanship obtaining five different skills: namely, Wave, Restraint, Link, Kill, and Transcend. The Swordsmanship is very formidable but is predictable and has a delay because the user has to execute a "dance" before executing the skill. The disadvantage can be offset by dodging while the dance is in motion. He is also able to fuse these 5 different skills, creating skills like Linked Kill and Transcended Link. He later learns more of Pagma's Swordsmanship, learning Revolve and Pinnacle and also creating more skills such as Pinnacle Kill, Linked Kill Wave, and his ultimate skill, Linked Kill Wave Pinnacle. Notes *For those who is curious about Grid’s Status Window here is the link *Grid's in-game name was originally mistranslated in the series. His true in-game name is 'Greed'. However, as the series had already reached over 100 chapters by the time of realisation, his name was kept as Grid to avoid any confusion. Category:Characters Category:Users